The primary objective of the Translational Pathology Core Facility is to provide basic, translational and clinical researchers within the Cancer Center with access to the technical and professional expertise of the clinical services of the Department of Pathology. This is a newly proposed shared resource, which builds on existing collaborations between Cancer Center members and faulty and/or services within the Department of Pathology. Its purpose is to provide surgical (anatomic) pathology and clinical pathology (laboratory medicine) services to investigators within the Cancer Center. Four component services are proposed: i) histology and immunohistochemistry (IHC); ii) morphometry and image analysis; iii) laser-capture microdissection of tissue sections and iv) analyte determination. The advantage of this shared resource is the provision of dependable, economical and high-quality services for the analysis of tissue sections, as well as similar quality laboratory medicine services for serum and whole blood analyte determination. The core leverages existing professional expertise and technical resources already available within the Department of Pathology and should be particularly valuable to investigators pursuing translational and clinical research projects.